


Magnetic

by wintermoonlite



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermoonlite/pseuds/wintermoonlite
Summary: Minhyun had been crushing on Jonghyun for years since their freshman year, but everywhere he went, there were always some girls confessing their loves to Minhyun in front of Jonghyun.





	Magnetic

"Hwang Minhyun sunbae!" A girl suddenly shouted. She stood in front of Minhyun and Jonghyun, blocking their ways from stepping forward. "My name is Lee Rora, from psychology major. I've been observing Minhyun sunbae for months. Ever since I saw you in the auditorium, I've been falling in love with your voice, handsome face and gentle charm. Please be my boyfriend!" The girl confessed in a speed Minhyun couldn't almost catch.   
  
Minhyun glanced at Jonghyun to check on him and he saw him all smile warmly after watching the bizarre occurrence that just happened in front of their eyes. It's not the first time Jonghyun witnessed this kind of event. Girls confessed to Minhyun a lot since the first time Minhyun and Jonghyun enrolled in the university.   
  
Jonghyun often questioned in wonder to Minhyun "I don't get it. Of all many handsome guys at the campus." Jonghyun said while unwrapping his vanilla ice cream cone in front of the convenience store. "Why do girls like confessing to you?"   
  
"Many handsome guys? Who are you referring to?" Minhyun raised his eyebrow at Jonghyun while twisting a bottle of coke open.  
  
"Ong Seongwu from the acting department is handsome. Our buddy Minki is handsome. And there is that new freshman, Cha Eun Woo. He's like a god!"     
  
"Yeah yeah." Minhyun quieted his giddy best friend by wiping the trace of vanilla ice cream near Jonghyun's lips with a wet tissue. "You're like a kid. Eat neatly." Minhyun said. "How about you? You're also handsome." Minhyun asked while folding the wet tissue, he made a mental note to throw it to the trash can later.   
  
"Haha. I'm not that handsome. I think I'm just okay." Jonghyun said, fixing his cap, glancing at Minhyun. "Or I'm more like cool, you know? My friends in high school used to say that I look cool sometimes."   
  
"But you're handsome though? Your lips are cute and you have deep eyes that sparkle."   
  
"Some girls said my nose is flat."   
  
"Those stupid girls. It's not flat, Jonghyun. It's normal and cute. Your overall existence is very adorable." Minhyun delivered his inner thoughts out loud to Jonghyun.   
  
Jonghyun immediately avoided Minhyun's eyes, upon hearing his continuous praise for him. "What are you gonna say to that girl then?" Jonghyun changed the subject.   
  
"Well, the usual." Minhyun recited his speech flatly. "I'm sorry I'm not in the right position to have a relationship right now. You will find someone better in the future and all those polite basic words that won't make people angry."   
  
"Isn't that rather cold? Try to smile a bit when you say it, dude." Jonghyun suggested while nudging Minhyun's arm with a light punch. "If I were that girl, I would be so devastated. Getting rejected by that emotionless expression."  
  
"It's for the best, Jonghyun."   
  
"Show a little consideration to others. They spent their emotions on you. You should appreciate their feelings."    
  
"No. I like to cut things clean. They will have another false hope about me if I show them a little attention." Minhyun was always stern about his decision. He never led on if he couldn't give what people wanted. Jonghyun just hummed in his friend's decision. 

  
  
—

  
  
  
"Excuse me, are you Hwang Minhyun?" A beautiful lady with long wavy hair in mini dress interrupted Jonghyun and Minhyun's intense fiery discussion at a coffee shop. They were in the middle of finishing their group project for a presentation tomorrow. They got into a heated argument, as Minhyun disagreed with one of Jonghyun's point in the content.   
  
"Yes. And you are?" Minhyun replied with an annoyed tone. He was about to deliver the best point to counter-attack Jonghyun's argument before he was paused by this stranger in front of his table.   
  
"Hi. I'm Kim Yoora, the owner of this cafe. I know you from your Instagram. You're more handsome in person." The lady introduced herself. Her eyes are fixed on Minhyun. "Can we talk for a minute?"   
  
"Sorry but I'm in the middle of working on something very important with my friend right here." Minhyun turned her down. Trying to be a little more polite so he wouldn't get shooed from the cafe.   
  
"Call me when you're finished then. Here is my number." The cafe owner handed Minhyun her pink business card while leaning down closer to Minhyun. "Maybe we can go on a date." The lady whispered in a ticklish tone to Minhyun's ear. She then winked at him before turned and left the dumbfounded boys' table.   
  
"Did she just hit on me?" Minhyun asked Jonghyun in disbelief.   
  
"I think she did." Jonghyun laughed awkwardly. "You did it again, my man. Even a rich lady is into you now.” Jonghyun lightly joked. Minhyun turned his head to glare at Jonghyun with his sharp fiery eyes.   
  
"Stop it."   
  
"Why? She's so pretty though.”   
  
“She’s not my type.” “You don’t know her yet. You should try to go on a date with her once.”   
  
“It’s enough, okay?” Minhyun glared at Jonghyun again.   
  
“Aw, my friend is going to have a rich girlfriend. I’m so jealous~” Jonghyun cheered in his cute tone in order to tease Minhyun. “I don't have to worry about you, with that luck, my Minhyunnie will have an easy life~~”   
  
“Like a prostitute?" Minhyun retorted in sarcasm, his tone was harsh.  
  
“Haha. I’m just joking, man. Relax~” Jonghyun tried to dodge.   
  
“It's not funny." Minhyun said coldly while quickly collecting his stuff on the table, putting them into his backpack. "You can finish this project by yourself."   
  
"Wait. But it's still 70%... I need your opinion on the conclusion."  
  
"You're the smart-ass who kept on declining my opinion earlier.” Minhyun scoffed. “Go conclude it by yourself then." He stormed out of the cafe, leaving Jonghyun feeling guilty, alone and confused with the unfinished task and a pile of half-eaten shared nachos.   


  
—

  
  
Jonghyun saw Minhyun when he entered the class in the morning. His expression was sullen and he pretended like he didn't saw Jonghyun was coming toward his direction. Jonghyun softly sighed while quietly sitting beside him.   
  
"Hey.." Jonghyun tried to break the ice. "I got your favorite sandwich. Do you want some?"   
  
Minhyun didn't answer and he didn't bother to look at Jonghyun. He just kept staring at his book though he couldn’t digest any word from it at this moment.   
  
"What are you reading?" Jonghyun asked. Leaning his head closer to Minhyun’s shoulder, peeking on his book. Minhyun grumbled and nudged Jonghyun's head away with his shoulder.   
  
Not giving up, Jonghyun spoke again. "Oh, do you want to read the presentation? Here I have printed yours." Jonghyun handed him the presentation papers, all set neatly with a transparent plastic cover. He carefully placed it on Minhyun’s table. On the report cover, there's a yellow post-it with his handwriting. A turtle, flowers, and sun were also scribbled on it. Minhyun glanced at the handwriting that said:   
  
_I'm sorry, Minhyun for yesterday. Please don’t hate me._  
  
Minhyun tried to hide his smile when he saw it. He wanted to pinch Jonghyun's cheeks right away for being so adorable but he kept his cool. He flipped the pages of the presentation report without any word. Jonghyun anxiously observed him silently from the side.   
  
Minhyun saw that Jonghyun had included his points in the part they argued about yesterday. He smiled a little when he read them.    
  
“Ah! You smile~! You’re not mad at me any more right? Right?” Jonghyun tilted his head, trying to make eye contact with his sulking presentation partner. Minhyun finally gave in and looked at Jonghyun’s face.   
  
“Are we cool now?” Jonghyun asked him in a bright tone with his cute signature voice. He’s all smiley when he saw Minhyun’s expression had softened. Minhyun just nodded without a word. Jonghyun giggled when he saw it. “I’m relieved. You really scared me yesterday when you just left like that.”   
  
“Hmm... Did I?” Minhyun asked while reading through the presentation papers.   
  
“Crazy.” Jonghyun playfully poked Minhyun’s waist with his pen.   
  
“You too.” said Minhyun. 

  
  
  
—

  
  
  
A random pink-colored folded note was placed on Minhyun’s table at the campus cafeteria by a girl who walked past his table. Minhyun unfolded and read:   
  
  
_Minhyun sunbae who is always shining like a star.  
__Can we meet at the library, 2nd floor, music section, after lunch?_  
I have something important to tell you.   
  
— From Minji - Music Department.   
  
  
Minhyun sighed. He knew what it’s gonna be. Another confession. He received too many notes like this every month from strangers he didn’t even know. Minhyun wondered sometimes if the universe was holding a grudge against him. All he wanted was a simple love from his best friend who was walking toward his table at this very moment.   
  
Jonghyun giggled when he arrived at the table. He put his tray that was full of his lunch menu — pork cutlet, rice, salad, soup, fresh fruits and a bottle of yogurt drink — on the table. “Oh, I know that expression.” he said. “Somebody has just got another confession. Who is it this time? Lee Rora again?”    
  
“No. I’ve rejected her this morning before class.”   
  
“Whoa, did you? How did it go?” Jonghyun asked while moving some cherry tomatoes he could dig up from his salad to Minhyun’s tray.   
  
“Bad. She was all wailing in public like I was the last guy on Earth.” Minhyun said while picking a cherry tomato with his chopsticks. “Some lecturers saw us. It was so embarrassing but there’s nothing I could do. She could go hysterical.”   
  
“So what did you do?”   
  
“Well, I just left her there. She should think about her outrageous behavior by herself.” Minhyun said. “You got pork cutlet sauce on your right cheek, Jonghyun.” Minhyun gave Jonghyun a tissue while continuously nagging. “I really despise people who forced on their feelings towards others like that. I find it very rude and inconsiderate.”   
  
“How about that new note then?” Jonghyun asked, wiping his cheek, his mouth was still full with pork cutlet.   
  
“Eat slowly. That girl is from the music department, she asked me to meet her at the library after lunch. Said she had something important to tell.”    
  
“You should go.”  
  
“Let’s not repeat yesterday’s event, okay?” Minhyun softly warned Jonghyun while sternly looking at him. “You want us to fight again? I’ll take care of my own problem. I know what to do.”   
  
“Right. Sorry.” Jonghyun laughed. “I just want you to find love, Minhyun.”  
  
“How about you though?”   
  
“What about me?”   
  
“Don’t you want to find love, Jonghyun? Do you have someone you like?”  
  
“I do, of course.” Jonghyun said. “I've been adoring this person since the first time we met and I think this person also likes me. But this person has no courage at all to tell me.”   
  
“Why?” Minhyun asked. He's curious.   
  
“I don’t know maybe afraid to lose the good relationship that’s already built so far.”   
  
“Why you don’t try to confess first then?”   
  
“You know I’m very shy.” Jonghyun whined. “But I swear if this person ever confessed to me first I would definitely accept it because I like this person so much." Jonghyun said. "Wait. Why are your ears so red by the way huh, Minhyun?”   
  
“Uh?” Minhyun could feel the rush in his blood was going up to his face. “Nothing… nothing. I’m just.. uh... Can we talk again later? I should go to the library right now.”  
  
“Haha sure. Good luck on rejecting then.” Jonghyun giggled. 

  
  
  
—

  
  
  
After class, on his way back to his apartment, Minhyun was feeling a bit tired mentally for rejecting two confessions on the same day. One acted so childishly in public like a crazy woman, and the other one tried to force a kiss on his lips at the library. Good thing that Minhyun had his height so he could easily dodge it.   
  
Deep in his thought, Minhyun reached the shop area near his neighborhood, he walked past some clothing stores. He didn't expect to see Jonghyun there. He was standing in front of a store, staring at the displayed outfit inside the showcase window. Minhyun observed him quietly from a distance. He smiled and felt a little lighter in his chest. It was amazing how one Jonghyun could make him forget all his exhaustion.   
  
Jonghyun was staring at a jacket. It was dark grey, made of mixed materials, there's a bit of leather on its sleeves. It looked very cool and Minhyun thought that jacket would suit Jonghyun. After all, Jonghyun was handsome, he could wear the jacket over a hoodie with a pair of dark-colored jeans, Converse sneakers and his favorite baseball cap. Minhyun could already imagine how cute Jonghyun would look in that style.   
  
Suddenly Minhyun had this urge to run and surprise Jonghyun in an ambush hug. He quickly approached his unaware friend in quiet steps.   
  
"JONGHYUNNIE!" Minhyun yelled and wrapped his arms over Jonghyun shoulders from behind. Jonghyun partly jumped in shock and struggled to escape from Minhyun.    
  
"What is this cutie doing here? Are you waiting for oppa?" Minhyun asked, mixed in laughter while squeezing his arms tighter around Jonghyun's arms and shoulders. "Do you want oppa to buy you that jacket?" Minhyun teased him.   
  
"Does oppa have money though? Oppa hasn't even paid me for the nachos and the grapefruit ade last time." Jonghyun calmly recited his counter-attack to Minhyun's teasing. He loosened the tense in his arms, he leaned his back to Minhyun's body and just let the taller have him.  
  
"Ah. You're right." Minhyun realized. "How much was it.. 10,000? 12,000"   
  
"Hahaha. I'm just joking, Minhyun. You don't need to pay me." Jonghyun giggled while escaping from Minhyun's trapping arms. "You're going home now?"   
  
"Yes. Let's go together, Jonghyunnie." Minhyun put his arm around Jonghyun's shoulders, dragged him away on a walk. "Wanna grab some dinner first?"  
  
"Sure. Soybean paste stew? Deal?" Jonghyun asked.  
  
"Oh, perfect. Let's go, cutie! Oppa will buy for you."  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Jonghyun playfully hit Minhyun’s stomach with his elbow.

 

—

 

It was rather a boring evening at Jonghyun’s place this Friday night. His roommate Daniel was out of town to visit his mother and he had no assignment or anything to work on. Jonghyun was craving for a drink but all his drinking buddies like Aron and Minki were still on their part-time jobs.

 _“I should call Minhyun.”_ Jonghyun thought. He called Minhyun and luckily he was free.

 _“How did you know? I was about to call you too!”_ Minhyun’s excited voice was heard over the phone. _“It’s destiny, Jonghyun.”_ Minhyun chuckled. “ _I’ll be over in an hour.”_ He said before hung up the call.

 

Around an hour later, Minhyun showed up with hands full of a box of fried chicken, potato pizza, and a few bottles of soda and liquor. “Why do you bring so many foods?” Jonghyun welcomed him with a grin on his face. “Come on in.”  
  
“Where’s Daniel?” Minhyun asked.   
  
“He went to Busan to visit his mother.”   
  
“Oh so it will be just Jonghyunnie and oppa tonight?” Minhyun wriggled his eyebrows. 

“You really need to stop. That is so disgusting.” said Jonghyun.   
  
"Why? It's cute though. Where should I put this? Living room or dining room?" Minhyun pointed at his take-home food.  
  
"Living room. Let’s drink while watching some movies.”

  
  
—

 

Jonghyun didn't know what had just happened with him and Minhyun when he opened his eyes. How a regular chicken, pizza and movie marathon session could lead to this situation now. Him, lying on top of Minhyun on the couch in his living room. He could feel Minhyun’s hands were wrapping him and gently stroking his back. It was weird but also comforting at the same time. Jonghyun tried to get up but he was stopped.

”Jonghyun, don't move. Let's stay like this for a while. Hm?” whispered Minhyun. His fingers were running through Jonghyun’s hair. Suddenly Jonghyun could feel Minhyun kissed the top of his head.

“Minhyun…? What are you doing? What’s with this weird position?” asked Jonghyun with a bewildered look on his face.

“I’m just doing the thing that I should have done many years ago…” Minhyun calmly answered. His voice was somehow soothing. He squeezed Jonghyun with a tighter hug. “Please stay..” Minhyun murmured softly, he pressed his lips on Jonghyun’s head.

“I’m heavy.”

“No, you’re not. You fit in my arms.” said Minhyun, one of his hand slipped into the back of Jonghyun’s t-shirt, caressing the skin on his back softly. “You’re so warm, Jonghyun. I love you.”

Jonghyun’s mind went blank for a second. Partly it’s still intoxicated with liquor, partly it’s basking in comfort that Minhyun was giving him. But Jonghyun gathered all his consciousness left to check on this strange situation.

“Minhyun, did you drink?”

“Nope. I’m perfectly sober.”

“Then why?” Jonghyun was still in disbelief. “Why are you suddenly doing this?”

“I’m tired of being a coward.” Minhyun confessed. “When I saw you fell asleep on the couch. All I could think about was I wanted to kiss you.”

“I fell asleep?”   
  
“Yes, you did. You used to take your alcohol well though. Are you too tired from your shift?” Minhyun said while stroking Jonghyun’s hair, cradling Jonghyun closer in his arms.

Jonghyun could feel his head was still a bit dizzy. There were many things going on in his mind. Being friends for long with Minhyun, there’s a pinch of suspiciousness in Jonghyun’s mind that Minhyun might pull a prank on him. But at the moment, when he’s still laying his head on Minhyun’s chest, he could only feel the warmth while listening to Minhyun’s heart that was beating crazily.

“So… Did you kiss me?” Jonghyun suddenly blurted out.

“I… I.. Not yet. I haven’t.” Minhyun stuttered at the unanticipated question. “I held back. I don’t wanna do it without your consent.”

Jonghyun giggled. He lifted his head up from Minhyun’s chest and climbed up a bit so he could see Minhyun on the same eye level. Minhyun groaned a bit when the lower parts of their bodies brushed against each other.

“Hey.. Jong..hyun..”

“Quiet… You’re allowed to kiss me now.” Jonghyun whispered softly while leaning closer to Minhyun. Minhyun smiled and welcomed Jonghyun’s lips with a gentle kiss. It was their first kiss. Minhyun hand was on Jonghyun’s nape, guiding him smoothly and his other hand was gently stroking Jonghyun’s back, while Jonghyun had his arms around Minhyun’s shoulders.

Their lips kept on brushing softly against each other, like drawing on an empty canvas.

  


—

 

  
“Minhyun sunbae!” A beautiful girl in a short skirt and cute pink cardigan was approaching Minhyun’s table at the cafe a few blocks from the campus. “Do you want to watch a movie with me this weekend?”

“No, I can’t.”

“Aaahh~ Whyyy sunbae?”

“He has a boyfriend!” Jonghyun suddenly cut in their conversation. “Here’s your grapefruit ade, Minhyunnie.” said Jonghyun while handing over the drink from his hand to Minhyun and taking the seat next to him. “Let me say this once again, in case you’re a slow listener. He has a boyfriend. So you go find another boy to watch that movie, okay?!” Jonghyun sternly repeated his explanation for the flustered girl.

“Argh! Fuck off you two!! Go to hell!” said the girl while storming out of the cafe in annoyance while staring at Jonghyun in jealousy.   
  
“What! Look at that girl. She’s pretty on the outside but her mouth is like the garbage!” Jonghyun glared back at her from his seat.   
  
“Hey hey… calm down, Jonghyun.” said Minhyun. “It’s the first time I see you this defensive about me. Back then you should have done this. I wouldn’t have to reject everyone that confessed to me.” Minhyun looked at Jonghyun in awe.

“Back then, you’re not mine. I don’t have the right to protect you.” said Jonghyun. “But now you’re mine! So I will protect you from those scary obsessive ladies.”

“From the first time, I’m always yours, Jonghyun.” Minhyun smiled softly while holding Jonghyun hand. “Always yours.”   
  
“Stop it. I know,” said Jonghyun. “Now quick let’s finish our assignment so we won’t be late to the movie.”

 

  
—

 

EPILOGUE

 

That Night.

After washing all the dishes, Minhyun went back to the living room, only to find Jonghyun had already fallen asleep on the couch. Jonghyun was lying on his side, folding both his arms in front of his chest. Minhyun chuckled at the sight of him.

Jonghyun was always cute. It never changed since the first time Minhyun saw him on the day of the entrance test at their university until now. When he ate his food, worked on his assignments, in his apron during his part-time job, or even like now when he’s lying defenseless with a little pout on his face. Everything that Jonghyun did look so cute in Minhyun’s eyes.

Minhyun stepped closer to take a proper look at his smaller friend. Quietly he scanned all Jonghyun’s features from his red cheeks, cute plump lips, adorable nose to his small fingers. It came to Minhyun’s attention that Jonghyun was a bit shivering. He must be cold. Minhyun checked the living room to find a jacket or a blanket but he found nothing. He wanted to search in Jonghyun’s room but he felt too lazy to move from the beautiful view in front of him.

There was that one moment in everyone’s life when someone’s presence could feel so beautiful in mind, so warm in the heart like it could never be traded with anything else in the world. This was that moment for Minhyun. He felt like he would give anything that Jonghyun wanted right now and he didn’t want to leave Jonghyun for even a second.

Minhyun gently caressed Jonghyun’s cheek, slowly moving him a bit so Minhyun could cuddle with him on the couch to give him a little warmth. Jonghyun was surprisingly light for Minhyun, he lifted him easily and held him in his arms. Jonghyun groaned a little when his sleep was disturbed, but Minhyun quietly shushed him in his warm snuggle. He put Jonghyun’s head on his chest. “Sshh… sleep more, Jonghyunnie. I know you’re tired... You can sleep more.”

Jonghyun must have felt the comfort and warmth that Minhyun gave on the back of his mind as he lied on top of Minhyun’s body on his front and went back to his slumber. Minhyun loved the feeling of having Jonghyun in his arms. He hugged him while stroking Jonghyun’s back, humming a song that calmed one’s mind.

 _“When Jonghyun woke up later, I must confess…”_ Minhyun made up his mind.

 

FIN.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm just back from daily life war to write again. This one shot is a warm-up before I continue writing the arranged marriage 2HYUN AU. Please bear with me. :)


End file.
